Warden's Intervention
by Loretwister
Summary: Event's in Kirkwall are swirling out of control. And now Wardens have joining the fray. So Warden Commander Cousland travels to the City of Chains to resolve the problem.


This is a rather long oneshot based on my playtrough of DAII. Somewhere in act 3 Bethany gets kidnapped and held ransom by bloodmages. But in my game she became a Warden at the end of act 1. This is a 'what if' of when the mighty Wardens would not take the kidnapping of one of their own lying down and the 'Hero of Ferelden' travels to Kirkwall to solve the problem.

Enjoy.

00000

Dusk was setting in the City of Chains as a large man by the name of Warden Commander Tyrion Cousland walked from the docks where he had landed. His silverite Commander platemail glistered in the evening sun and his sword and shield, emblazoned with the Warden's griffon crest were strapped to his back.

He kept up a fast confident pace through the bustling streets of Lowtown, flanked by two others. To his left was a female dwarf with pigtails in her hair, her legion armor polished as best as the gritty metal could shine. Her helmet was under her arm, while her eyes surveyed the crowd like an eagle, trying to spot any trouble in the surface dwelling known as Kirkwall.

On the other side was a female mage, with a bronzed skin and raven black hair that reached just past her shoulders. She wore a set of light leathers with the Warden tabard over them and her staff, an intricate design of wood and steel, was in her hand, used to divert the crowd from her Commander's stride.

"Tell me Bethany," Tyrion asked while they walked, recieving glances from all the pedestrians that were milling around them. "Where is this place we could find your sister?"

"It's a tavern called 'The Hanged Man' Commander, it's just around the corner." the mage replied.

"Good, the crowd is starting to look suspicious. Won't be long before the officials will notice us Commander." the dwarf said.

Tyrion nodded as he increased his stride. The party of three rounded the earlier mentioned corner and they saw the wooden billboard of the tavern in question hanging off the next building over. They moved as one and stepped through the door of the establishment.

The sight that greeted them could only be described as vile. A gritty bar with more drunks than Tyrion had seen in a long time, not since Orzammar, and several lounges where groups of guards, or friends were spending their hard earned money on swill of the lowest quality.

"I think it's best if you do introductions, Bethany," Tyrion commented as several patrons were starting to swirl their heads towards the overdressed trio "I don't think announcing my name and then asking to speak with the Champion will keep us low-profile."

Bethany nodded and moved through the crowd, as if she did it daily, towards a specific lounge that was known to be the Champion's.

In the lounge was a varied group of people. Tyrion spotted a beardless dwarf, a Chantry brother, a pirate.. wait Isabella?.. a large elf with white hair and strange tattoos and lastly a woman with the same dark hair as Bethany. The woman was currently laughing as she showed her hand of cards. It looked like a game of Diamondback.

"Pay up you misfits!" she said as the rest of the table saw her hand. Groans were heard throughout the group as the woman started raking the coppers from the table to her corner.

"I don't know how you do it Hawke, even Riviani isn't that good at.." The beardless dwarf began but stopped when he spotted the three Wardens. "Sunshine?" he said surprised.

The group at the lounge all turned their heads in one swift motion, looking over where Varric was staring. They recognised the Warden mage and all of them shouted words ranging from 'Bethany?' to 'Sunshine!' and 'Sister!'

Bethany smiled at the group "Hey guys, it's been way to long."

"Not that long," The Chantry brother said "we saw you a few weeks ago when you were caught by those blood mages."

"Although you left the moment you could walk again," The mage's sister said "barely a thanks or goodbye." She added with a slight frown.

"Ah yes about that.." Bethany said trailing her words "I've come here for exactly that reason. But first let me introduce my companions." She added as she waved her hands to her left and right.

"This is Sigrun, a fellow Warden from Ferelden and this.." the mage paused to confirm with the large man, who nodded "this is Commander Cousland."

"The Hero of Ferelden?!" the dwarf exclaimed

Tyrion raised his hand and glanced around the tavern to see who had heard. "Please ser Dwarf, I'd like it if my name and title remain anonymous for as long as possible."

The black haired woman raised her eyebrow at that. "Why would a celebrity like yourself need secrecy?"

"That is what I'd like to explain, may we take a seat?" said celebrity replied. The woman nodded and the three Warden joined the rest of the crew in the lounge.

"I am Marian Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall. Just call me Hawke," the woman said. "And this is my band of misfits; Varric, Fenris, Sebastian, Isabella." She added while pointing at each of them. "Were currently missing two more, namely Merril, Aveline and.." But Tyrion finished for her "..Anders, I know." He added a smile for good measure.

Hawke nodded at that, slightly rattled by the Commander interrupting her talk. Tyrion didn't seem to notice though as he nodded to each person just introduced, lingering on Isabella.

The pirate did not miss this and without missing a beat she let her charms flow towards the Warden. She pressed her elbows into her sides lightly, making her bosom pop up even more and leaned in over the table towards him. "It's been far too long Tyrion.." She said with a sultry smile.

To everyones suprise Tyrion adopted a similar smirk "Indeed Isabella, not since 'The Pearl' during the blight."

Sigrun spoke first, disgusted "Do I want to know why the Commander and this pirate know eachother from 'The Pearl' of all places?"

Isabella laughed "Let's say I provided some _hard_ needed services to our good Commander back then."

Bethany looked from the pirate to her Commander, she too was slightly rattled. "Does the Arlessa know of this?"

Tyrion's smirk grew even larger as he adressed his Warden "The arlessa was there with us..." he said letting the words trail. Half the table turned their gaze away disgusted, most notably Sigrun, Sebastian and Bethany. The others laughed, Hawke beating them all in volume.

"Rivaini!" Varric said "Why did you never mention this? You need to tell me everything, and I mean _everything_!"

"That is a story for another time," Tyrion said, his smile slowly fading from his face. "I have more pressing matters to discuss." The laughter died down and the group turned their attention to the Wardens.

"Well then, what can me n' my crew do for the great Dragonslayer of Ferelden?" Hawke asked.

"Two things actually," Tyrion replied "one, I need you to arrange a meeting with Anders. I'm afraid that the moment he senses me he'll turn tail and run. And I really need to discuss some things with him."

"What kind of stuff?" Hawke asked "Are you going to take him back to the Wardens? He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Not yet," Tyrion remarked, but then sighed "Don't get me wrong it's not punishment. I know of the situation between mages and templars here in Kirkwall. I also know of his situation with.. Justice and his feelings for mages and their rights. That combination is a dangerous one."

"Anders says he can handle it." Hawke said.

"Anders says alot of things," came the reply "but if things reach their boiling point here in Kirkwall, which they will sooner or later, he will be involved some way or another. Anders is known to be a mage activist and a Warden and if the Wardens get involved into the troubles of Kirkwall, any more than we already are, then a whole other can of worms will be opened, on an international level. It is my duty as his Commander to prevent that, even if my solution is not what he likes."

Hawke glared "So you're just going to march in and take him back to Ferelden?"

Tyrion sighed once more. "Only if the situation asks for it. Anders is a friend and a brother. I'd hate to force him into anything. But I must do my duty as Commander of the Grey. For now I just wish to talk. Could you arrange that?"

"If it's just talk, then I guess it's alright. But if Anders does not agree with you, know I will take his side." Hawke agreed.

"An admirable trait for a leader." Tyrion smiled.

"And what is this other thing you need from Hawke?" Varric asked.

"It has roughly to do with what we just dicussed, I need lady Hawke to arrange a meeting between me and Knight-Commander Meredith. An unoffical meeting." Tyrion answered.

"Why unoffical?" came the question.

"I said that the Wardens cannot get anymore involved with Kirkwall than we already are, but we are involved. Thanks to this templar-mage conflict that has been going on." Tyrion explained.

Bethany took over "This is why I mentioned my capture of a few weeks before. I was on a mission for the Wardens, which is why I left so abruptly. The templars who were on patrol did not believe I was a Warden and drained me of my mana. That allowed the mages to capture me. Because of my capture our mission failed." She said looking down, as if she blamed herself for the act.

Sigrun filled in for her friend "Warden Hawke was running intelligence between the Marcher Wardens and us. It was a joint operation to track a large band of darkspawn. Thanks to your friendly templars and mages we lost track of the sodding blighters."

"Nearly two hundred darkspawn are now running unchecked through the Marcher deeproads. Who knows where they'll pop to the surface and wreck havoc." Tyrion concluded with a grim face.

"That's horrible!" Sebastian exclaimed "All those poor souls in the countryside, who knows what the deathtoll will be."

"Exactly, and all thanks to Meredith and her goons." Hawke added sharing the grim look with the rest of the table.

"Which is why I want to meet with the Knight-Commander." Tyrion said with a slight snarl. "Her overzealous beliefs prevented us from doing our duty, and that has to stop."

"Then why not march into the Gallows swords shining?" Varric mentioned.

"Because I don't want this to blow up in my face," Tyrion replied "If I make this an official visit, then Weisshaupt will learn of it _and_ the failed mission. In turn they will make contact with Val Royeux and the Divine, demanding an explanation on why her Templars intervened in Warden duty. And once the Divine gets wind of it.."

"International conflict. That would put they eyes of the world on Kirkwall." Hawke filled in.

Tyrion nodded. "So that is why I want to solve this under the table, so that when I report to Weisshaupt I can say I already took care of it. Officially I am just accompanying Warden Hawke on leave to visit her relatives." He concluded with a smile to Bethany and Marian.

Hawke maintained a serious look "I will get you a meeting with Meredith, this need to be solved before Kirkwall explodes. I'll try to arrange it for tommorow."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Tyrion said.

"For now, do you have a place to stay Dragonslayer?" Varric asked.

"Not yet, but I heard this fine establishment rents rooms?" Tyrion replied with a smirk.

"If you call this a fine establishment then I don't know what you classify as bad Commander." Bethany said.

"Remember Warden, I spend a year camping in the blight infested wilds of Ferelden, of which two months in the deeproads near Orzammar. This tavern looks like a noble's manor compared to that." the Commander replied.

"Ah, you must tell me the story about that Dragonslayer." Varric said excited "The tales I hear from the bards do not do it justice I think. I can finally start on my book!"

"Well, my personal bard did a pretty good job on it." Tyrion said.

"Your hardly unbiased about that Commander," Sigrun said "the Arlessa would have your balls for breakfast if you told anyone her tales are bad."

Tyrion laughed

00000

The next morning Tyrion and his Wardens met up again with Hawke, who had shown up together with Varric and Sebastian "I have arranged for a meeting with Meredith two hours after noon. So that leaves the morning for your.. talk with Anders." the woman said.

"Right, lets go get Sparklefingers." murmured Sigrun before anyone could comment. The group raised their eyebrow before Tyrion laughed out loud. Sigrun looked at them confused before it dawned on her what she had just said.

"You're sounding more and more like Ohgren my dear." Tyrion said between laughs.

"By the stone!" the dwarf groaned "Where the hell did that come from?"

Varric was the next to speak "You nicknamed Anders 'Sparklefingers'? Much more original than my own nickname... I might have to adopt that one."

"Not me! Ohgren called him that, I have no idea where that came from." Sigrun said heated.

"I guess it's in every dwarf's nature to nickname people." Tyrion grinned while he patted Sigrun on the shoulder "Don't fret Sigrun, in a way Sparklefingers suits him."

"Let's just get going, shall we?" Hawke offered once the laughing died down completely. "He has a clinic in Darktown, we should be able to find him there."

While they moved through Lowtown and into Darktown, Tyrion took his time to observe the city. And the mirth from the laugh they had earlier slowly diminished as he saw the circumstances the people here were living in.

"This place is worse than Denerim after the darkspawn horde held fiesta there." Tyrion commented.

"Welcome to the bread and butter of Kirkwall Dragonslayer," Varric replied "apart from Hightown where the noble's live and where the Chantry stands this is pretty much quality of life in the City of Chains."

"Does nobody do anything about it? Where is the city guard and what is the Viscount's office doing about this? This place is worse than dustown back in Orzammar!" Sigrun exlaimed.

"We have been without a Viscount ever since the Qunari invasion and the templars block any attempt to improvement because they fear it will encourage blood mages and apostates to move in." Hawke explained "it's grim, but it's the reality."

"So not only is Meredith screwing up Warden's work, but she is also actively blocking anything that would give her 'good Andrastian citizens' proper living standards? I mean I hardly think all these people are apostates." Tyrion said.

"Well apparently, you are here to do something about that Commander." Sebastian said.

Tyrion turned to the brother "What does the Grand Cleric do about this? Surely _she_ sees the suffering of the people under her care."

Sebastian looked down for a moment. "Grand Cleric Elthina is a good and sensible woman, but she is too busy keeping the templars and mages in check. After the Qunari invasion, she simply does not have the strenght or the time to do something about this. I know it pains her, but she can't do anything."

Tyrion frowned "I mean no disrespect towards the Grand Cleric, but if she is no longer capable of taking care of her followers, she should consider stepping down for someone who can. If anything then for the sake of the people."

"It's not that easy. Elthina is the only one Meredith and Orsino respect. Anyone new and both factions would trample her in their wake. That would truly bring chaos to Kirkwall." Hawke said.

"Like you said last night Dragonslayer, the boiling point is nearly reached." Varric added.

"Well hopefully I can do something to cool it down." Tyrion declared.

00000

They reached Anders his clinic in minutes and Hawke barged in without announcement. She opened her mouth and yelled "Anders!"

A shout, male from the sound, came back to them from behind a door in the back "You might want to shout a little louder, I don't think they heard you in Tevinter!"

"Just come out here Sparklefingers!" came the loud reply.

The Wardens raised their eyebrow at the shouting match, while Varric smirked at them and Sebastian was trying to surpress a laugh.

The door opened and from the doorstep came the infamous blond Warden mage. "Geez Hawke, no need to rupture my eardrums, and why Sparklefingers, nobody has called me that since.." He stopped in his tracks once he saw who was with his friend.

"Hello Anders." said Tyrion as he stepped up from behind Hawke.

Anders his face turned white into terror as he stepped back "C..Commander? Sig..Sigrun?!" He then turned around and flew back into the room he just came from, slamming the door shut. This time it was Hawke and her crew to raise their eyebrow, especially once Anders's voice came back through the door. "I'm not going back to the Keep you hear me, I don't care what darkspawn horror is loose on the world, they made me get rid of my cat, I'm not going back!"

"Anders it's not like that..." Hawke tried to mediate. But Anders would have none of it. "Don't care Hawke, you brought them here, I'm not going back!"

Tyrion stepped forward, stood up to his full height and let his voice boom through the clinic. "Warden Anders, you step out of that room right now or so Maker help me I'll drag you back to Vigil's Keep by your ponytail. Wether you like it or not!"

Silence reigned throughout the shabby building. The Wardens were standing stoically behind their Commander while the Kirkwallers looked almost in awe at the commanding presence their new grey Warden friend displayed.

A few moments later the door opened and a dejected Anders stepped trough. "It's not like there is a choice, is there..." He said with a grimace on his face

Tyrion softened a little bit at the sight of his friend but remained vigilant. "Keep going like that and there won't be. But I'm not here to drag you back yet, I just want to talk."

Anders scoffed "What is there to talk about, I left and you're finally here to take me back. Have to say it took you longer than the templars."

"Sit Anders," Tyrion commanded while he took a seat for his own. The rest of the group followed suit, sitting on the infirmary beds or in another chair.

"Is that really how highly you think of me Anders, I thought I deserved better." Tyrion said once everyone had sat down.

Anders his face flashed with regret at his earlier words but remained silent.

Tyrion continued "You are right about one thing, you left. You swore an oath to me and to the Wardens but you abandoned it."

"I didn't mean t.." Anders started but Sigrun interrupted "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you. Sounds familiar Anders? "

Anders once again had nothing to say. So Tyrion picked up the conversation. "And do not mistake your freedom over the past years with my inability to find you, I let you go! Why do you think Stroud never came for you, or why Nathaniel didn't shoot you on sight when you met him in the deeproads? I let you go because I felt you needed the time away. I even covered for you, telling the first Warden you were here in Kirkwall as a contact between Stroud and me."

Anders looked up in surprise "You covered for me? I.. I didn't know..." Anders looked down again "Why would you do that for me?"

Sigrun answered "Because you're a fellow Warden, a brother. We shed darkspawn blood together you nughumper, we look after eachother. Hell I even looked after your stupid cat when you were gone!"

Anders his face now showed near despair "Andraste's Ass.." he groaned "I just.. I.. I'm sorry." He looked Sigrun and Tyrion in the eye "I'm really sorry."

"You better be.." Sigrun murmured, but a glance from Tyrion made her shut her mouth again. "Why did you leave Anders? You owe us atleast an explanation. Was it because of Justice?" the Commander asked.

Anders glanced at Hawke and her friends who were all silently watching the discussion. He turned back to Tyrion and nodded "Well somewhat. I joined with Justice because his mortal body was decaying. He had no way back to the Fade and I just wanted to help him. I mean he was our friend. But after we joined I could no longer ignore what was happening. The blight was over and the darkspawn were back where they can stay and rot away. But the mages were still in peril. I couldn't ignore the injustice that my kind went through while I sat in the Vigil twirling my sparkly fingers enjoying _my_ freedom. Even if I was bound by an oath."

"You said injustice, did Justice make you leave?" Tyrion asked with slight alarm.

"It's not what you think! He did not posses me! We share thoughts and both agreed that helping mages was a better calling than serving the order without a blight raging."

"That is not entirely true Anders," Came from behind them, namely from Sebastian "You lost control a few times. Like with Rylock or at the mage underground."

Hawke send the Chantry brother a glare, telling him he wasn't helping with the situation but the damage had been done.

"You lost control." Came the now icy voice of Tyrion.

"No! I mean yes.. but I can control it. Those were just extreme cases!" Anders said panicked.

Tyrion did not want to take his word for it. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs and joining his fingers. "We can't have you lose control Anders, I know of the templar patrol that was found dead near Amaranthine when you left. And with this city almost being a battlefield between mages and templars, those extreme cases are likely to happen soon."

"Please I know it sounds bad, but I am handeling it," The mage said "I'm even working on a potion that will seperate me and Justice!" Anders threw his last card on the table.

Tyrion raised his eyebrow "Really, what kind of potion?"

Hawke came to the aid of her friend "It's a Tevinter recipe. I am helping him with that, we collected some rare ingredients like Drakestone and Sela Petrae."

To everyone's surprise it was Bethany who suddenly jumped up. "Liar!" she yelled pointing at Anders.

Hawke turned to her sister "What are you talking about Bethany" The rest of the group looked just as intrigued. Anders suddenly flinched.

"Drakestone and Sela Petrae are not used in potions!" The Warden mage yelled "They are components for explosives, and large ones at that! I know because I was helping Dworkin with improving his lyrium bombs back at the Keep."

The entire group turned back to Anders, Tyrion's glare now joined by Hawke's. The blond mage now looked desperate as he flicked his gaze between his old commander and his new one.

"Care to explain Anders?" Tyrion said with even more ice in his voice than before.

Suddenly it looked like Anders had enough of it all and he threw his arms up in the air in anger "Ok fine! Yes I was making explosives. I was going to send a message to the world that mages are not to be trifled with. That the more you push the more we will struggle. We are free people and deserve to be free from this oppression. I was going to give them a taste of their own medicine!"

"By blowing up something?!" Hawke yelled "What were you going to blow up anyway? The Gallows? How many innocent mages would you kill with that?!"

"No! I would not harm my people, I was going to blow up the Chantry!" Anders yelled back.

Sebastian reacted first, he jumped up and drew his bow "Over my dead body you abomination." He hissed. Hawke also drew her daggers and pointed them at the mage, face shifting between anger and disbelief. The rest of them also laid hand on their weapons, looking at Anders with either shock or anger.

It was Tyrion who acted first though. He stepped onto Anders and drew his arm back, punching the mage in the jaw. Anders his head snapped back and he fell backwards, chair and all. "You Fool!" Tyrion seethed "How is blowing up the Chantry going to help mages?"

"It would send a message to the world!" Anders yelled back from the ground, hand on his jaw.

"What the hell kind of message?" Tyrion said "All it would show was that mages are indeed evil, that they don't care about the lives of innocent citizens. Your actions would only give templars more incentive to opress mages, because a free mage, thanks to us Wardens _blows up chantries_!"

Anders looked shocked, as if just realizing the truth "Maker no.. I.." But Tyrion interrupted him. "I don't care Anders, you are clearly not stable, Justice is corrupting you and it is no longer safe for you to be free."

Suddenly the mage's eyes turned bright blue, and lighting marks covered his body. His voice dropped an octave and was loud and booming. "You will not take his freedom aswell! The injustice that the templars and their order spread must be answered!" Justice then raised his arms and shot out a force wave of magic, knocking the rest of the group away. "You will not intervene in our cause now Commander, I will not allow it."

"Justice!" came the answer of said Commander. "You swore an oath to me aswell, to follow my lead and fight the darkspawn!"

"I do not intend to break that oath, but I must first see to the other injustices that this world hold while a blight is not present, do not intervene!" Justice said.

"Enough!" Hawke yelled "How could you Anders.. or Justice or whatever. I have always stood by you in your fight for the mages, how could you betray me so?"

"It was not our intent to betray you Hawke, you are a good friend. But we knew that you would not agree to our plans. We had to deceive you, for that I am sorry." Justice replied. Hawke just snarled at him, raising her daggers to attack.

Suddenly the blue energy that surrounded Justice was gone and Anders slumped onto the ground. The group looked at Tyrion who stood there with his fist stretched out to Anders.

Anders looked up from the ground, now slightly sick and very angry "You.. You drained me! How could yo.." but he could not finish the sentence. Hawke stepped up and knocked the pommel of her dagger against his temple. Anders his vision went black and he passed out.

Silence once again reigned throughout the clinic. It was Varric who spoke first. "I didn't know you were a templar Dragonslayer."

Tyrion looked grim. "I spend a year on the road with one, funny guy, he's a king now. He taught me some essentials." Varric smiled, but it did not reach his eyes "Well it sure helped us here."

"What are we going to do with him." Hawke said with a small voice. It looked like she was pretty shaken up about it.

"We prepared for this situation," Tyrion replied "Sigrun, you know what to do."

The dwarf nodded and stepped up to Anders. She got some sort of chackles out of her pack and put them on the blonde mage. She then grabbed a potion and poured it into his mouth. Pinching his nose tight so he would swallow.

"Magic binders and a sleep drought." Tyrion explained "That'll keep him down for a few days atleast. Sigrun, take our friend to the harbor and get to the ship. Take him to the the Vigil."

"Then what?" Sebastian asked "He is clearly a danger to any Andrastian."

Tyrion turned to him "That is none of your concern, this is Warden bussiness now."

"I'd like to know though." Hawke said angered, still not sheathing her daggers.

"We are going to help him Hawke," Tyrion said "I know a mage who is in a similar position as Anders. Maybe she can help him control Justice. If not then he will be send onto an early Calling."

"You know another mage like Anders, Commander?" Bethany asked intrigued.

"Nothing like Anders, Bethany. You know her aswell though, you met her a few times. It's Wynne."

Bethany looked in awe "Senior enchanter Wynne? She is joined with a spirit?"

Tyrion nodded "A spirit of Faith. It came to her aid when the tower was overrun by abominations during the blight. If anyone can help Anders it's her."

"What is this Calling you speak of? You know, when Anders doesn't improve?" Hawke asked "I don't hold alot of love for him right now but he has been my friend for years." She added.

"We can't tell you sister, Warden secrets." Bethany said to Hawke.

Sigrun added while she hauled Anders over her shoulder "Let just say that when a Warden is near his end he goes to his Calling, going into the deeproads and fight darkspawn until he or she dies." The dwarf then turned to Tyrion "I'll be taking Anders now Commander." Tyrion nodded to her.

"I'll accompay Legion." Said Varric before smiling to Sigrun "You'll attract abit too much attention hauling a mage towards the docks, I'll escort you. My involvement with Hawke should give you a free pass to your ship. Since the Templars will not just believe its Warden bussiness."

The group made it out of the clinic and shut the door, locking it. Tyrion handed the keys to Hawke "If you have time, in the next few days, gather his personal belongings and send them to the Keep, I think he would appreciate it."

Hawke took the keys and turned to Sigrun "Take care of him, he is not evil at heart, just misguided." Sigrun nodded and together with Varric they made their way to the port.

Tyrion sighed "As much as that was taxing, we still have a meeting with the Knight-Commander. Do you know a place where we can grab lunch Hawke?"

"Join me at my estate in Hightown, we'll eat there. I need to go home anyway and it's on the way to the Gallows."

00000

The contrast between Hightown and Lowtown was as stark as day and night. Large estates with large gardens along some well paved roads. In the distance the Chantry could be seen, it's tower rising up above the city. The bells were clinging, the indication that it was noon.

They walked into the estate that Hawke owned. They got as far as the entrance hall when a dwarf walked up to the party "Serah Hawke, it's good to see you again. You have guests I see, should I have them join the others in the dining hall?"

Before Hawke could answer Tyrion stepped up "Bodahn? Is that you?" he asked.

The dwarf looked towards the Warden in surprise "Messere Cousland! What a pleasure!"

Hawke looked from the dwarf to Tyrion "You two know eachother?"

"Yes Serah, Messere Cousland and his party travelled with me and my son through Ferelden during that awful blight. He provided protection while I provided goods and supplies on the road, aswell as Enchantment from my Sandal."

As if summoned by a mage Sandal walked into the room "Enchantment?" he said before he spotted Tyrion. "Warden!" The simple boy exclaimed before he ran up to Tyrion and hugged him around his waist.

"Hello Sandal." Tyrion laughed. The boy looked up to the Warden and cocked his head. "Enchantment?" he asked him. Tyrion peeled the boy of of him and smiled down. "No enchantment Sandal, I'm sorry. I'm just here for lunch."

"Ah, will you and your friends be joining the rest for lunch then Serah Hawke?" Bodahn asked the mistress of the house.

"Who do you mean by the rest Bodahn?" She replied

"Serah Aveline, Isabella, Merril and Messere Fenris are currently in the dining hall." The dwarven servant replied "Orana has made a delightfull soup."

"Ofcourse, since my house is a free meal ticket to Kirkwall." Hawke murmured, earning a grin from the rest of the group. Bodahn looked to her questionably "Should I not have let them in Serah?"

"It's fine Bodahn, they wouldn't listen to you anyway." Hawka admitted with a sigh. "Let's go join them and eat something."

"I hope you stocked up sister, we Wardens have a killer appetite." Bethany said with a smile while rubbing her stomach.

"Tell me about it!" came the response from Bodahn "Messere Cousland and Messere Theirin would eat for an entire army!"

They walked into the dining hall, finding the three woman and the Elven warrior in Hawke's crew sitting at the table, slurping on the soup in a not so refined way.

"I see you lot are enjoying my hospitality." Hawke said once she stood next to the table.

It was Isabella who responded with a grin "Well you were taking ages to get here, a girl gotta keep up her strenght you know."

Hawke sighed and turned to towards the Wardens and Sebastian "Have a seat."

"Bethany is that you?" came from the large woman with fiery red hair. Bethany sat down and smiled to her "Sure is Aveline, it's good to see you."

"Hey Bethany!" came the next reply from a small elven girl with large eyes "How have you been? Haven't seen you since Hawke left for the deeproads, are you a Warden now? How is it being a Warden, I have heard about them I.."

"Kitten, your rambling again." Isabella said with mild rebuke

"Oh, I'm sorry. I always do that, can't keep my mouth shut. Hawke always says that.. wait I'm doing it again, I'll shut up now." Came the reply

"And when I thought your crew couldn't get any more strange Hawke, you prove me wrong." Tyrion said, but a smile graced his face as he looked at the people around the table.

"What you see is what you get." was all that Hawke had to say about it.

"I have a feeling I know you Messere, have you been to Kirkwall before?" Aveline asked Tyrion.

"Nope, I have never been to Kirkwall before yesterday. But alot of people know me. Comes with ending a blight and becoming Warden Commander." Tyrion said.

"You are Tyrion Cousland! It's an honor to meet you." Aveline said while bowing her head. "I was in the army at Ostagar, that is probarly where I recognize you from."

"You are lucky to have survived that battle. I barely made it out alive, and I wasn't even on the field." Tyrion said suddenly staring at the wall with a far away look.

"I was held in reserve. When I saw that Loghain fled the field, I took most of the men at camp away towards Lothering before the defence lines fell. Not my most honorable moment.." Aveline admitted.

"You and those men lived to fight another day my lady," Tyrion told her "It was Loghain who abandoned us, you just made the best of the situation."

"I heard he found his redemption when he fell slaying the Archdemon." Hawke asked.

"Yes, it was not my most sensible action to make him a Warden. Got alot of flak from that one, Both from Alistair and some other Wardens who knew those at Ostagar. But I figured in the end that he atoned for his sins much more by killing that blasted dragon then when I would have just beheaded him during the landsmeet." Tyrion said. "Alistair never really forgave me for it though..."

"I think King Alistair just needs some time, and a smack in the face. We know what happens when Wardens and an Archdemon fight..." Bethany said to her Commander.

"Which is?" Hawke interrupted, intrigued.

"Nothing pleasant, but the rest is Warden secret." Tyrion told her.

Hawke wanted to ask more, her sister was now a Warden afterall, but the finality in Tyrion's voice that last comment left her keeping her words to herself.

Aveline switched the conversation to another topic "I heard you have a meeting with the Knight-Commander, which is why I came over. What bussiness do you have with her now Hawke?"

"I'm just the middle woman Aveline, the Commander here wants a meeting with her." Hawke said. "Why is that?" The captain of the guard asked.

"Meredith and her templars have been meddling in bussiness that's not theirs, Warden bussiness. The Commander is here to stop that from happening again." Bethany said.

"Does it have to do with Anders?" Merril asked. The group was surprised that the little elf made that connection. Tyrion and Hawke flinched.

Fenris snorted, it was the first time Tyrion heard from the elf. His voice was rumbling "Ofcourse it has to do with that Abomination."

"Anders plays a large role in it, but that part has been dealt with." Tyrion said. Isabella raised her eyebrow at the grim tone in his voice. "You talked with him? And where is your third Warden anyway, the dwarf?"

"She is currently with Varric hauling an unconsious Anders to port. The Commander here is going to take him back to the Wardens with us and.. treat his problem." Bethany told them.

Those who were not at Anders's his clinic looked perplexed. "What did the fool do?" Fenris asked.

Hawke looked down not wanting to tell them. Sebastian had no problem about that though "He tricked us all. He was planning to blow up the Chantry to 'send a message.'"

Shock went through the group like a wave. Several gasps and looks of anger crossed their faces.

"I'm tempted to say 'I told you so' but I feel that is not really appropriate." Fenris rumbled.

"This is so wierd, Anders was always so nice to me.." Merril said with a small voice. "Ofcourse he was, your a mage just like him." Fenris told her.

"What are you going to do with Anders?"Aveline asked Tyrion.

"Take him to the Keep in Amaranthine, and see if we can help him control Justice. If he can't then he'll be escorted to the deeproads and have an early Calling." Tyrion responded.

"You're wasting your time with him, I say." Fenris said.

"That is up to me to decide, my friend." Tyrion said in response, fixing his gaze onto the elf. "Anders is alot of things, but not evil. I will do what I must, but not before every lead to recovery has been exhausted."

Fenris looked like he was going to start a tirade about mages but Hawke interrupted that. "Please excuse Fenris. He has had mostly negative experiences with mages back in Tevinter."

"I figured as much," Tyrion said "You are entitled to your opinion ser Fenris, but so am I. And in the case of Anders, I am his Commander and there for I decide his faith."

Fenris left it at that, to the surprise of Hawke and her friends. They spend the rest of the lunch talking about the meeting with Meredith and the state of Kirkwall. At one point Varric joined them again telling everyone that 'Legion' and 'Sparklefingers' are safely tucked away on a boat to Amaranthine.

"Well it has been wonderfull," Tyrion said after his fifth bowl of soup. Much to the awe of the rest since Bethany ate four of them aswell "but I believe we have a meeting with the friendly Knight-Commander."

"Yes, Let me get my things and we'll be underway." Hawke said.

"Don't forget about me Hawke, I'm dying to see Dragonslayer chew out Meredith." Varric said with a laugh "And Bianca can't wait to see it either." he added while patting his crossbow.

"I shall join you aswell." Sebastian said. "And me." Aveline spoke.

Hawke nodded to them and the group made to leave the estate. After a heartfelt farewell from Bodahn and Sandal, a wave from Merril. A nod from Fenris and a wink from Isabella they walked through the front door and towards the circle of magi in Kirkwall.

00000

The Gallow's looked more like a prison than a place of learning. Templars were everywhere, patrolling, glaring at mages who so much as walked the wrong way. The mages themself all looked downcast, scuffling about the courtyard and into several buildings.

Bethany looked appalled. "For once I am truly glad I became a Warden. I cannot imagine living in his place of misery."

"Surely Sunshine, the circle in Ferelden is not much differrent." Varric asked.

"It's very different. Me and Alistair made sure of that!" Tyrion grimaced. "Ever since the blight Kinloch Hold has had some reformations. The blight showed the Chantry that mages can be damn useful. They are allowed to leave the tower, under escort. Several Chantry's have now employed mages as healers. As Andraste herself said, 'Magic exist so _serve_' she never said 'magic is evil and should be locked away.'"

"Let's hope you can convince Meredith of that." Sebastian said "I hold no love for sinners, but these people have done nothing wrong in the maker's eyes, apart from being born with a gift."

"I intent on doing just that, But I hope I have enough leverage as Warden Commander." Tyrion said.

They were approached by three templars. The one in the middle was not wearing a helmet, indicating he was of a higher rank than the rest. He had short brown hair and raised his hand in greeting. "Ho there Champion, while you are free to walk the gallows due to your service to the templars, that cannot be said for your party, especially that mage. What is your bussiness here?"

"Come now Knight-Captain, surely you remember my sister." Hawke said with a smile "And we are here for a meeting with Meredith. You should have been informed."

"I have been informed Hawke, but it never said you'd be bringing more people." He said eyeing Tyrion and Bethany.

Tyrion stepped up, once again stretching to his full height, his voice was heard throughout the courtyard. "I am Warden Commander Cousland of the Ferelden Grey Wardens. Warden Hawke here," he said while waving a hand to Bethany "Is here accompanying me to this meeting."

"Cousland?" Cullen asked, suddenly nervous "As in 'The Hero of Ferelden'? I.. I see. You may not remember but we met.. in Kinloch Hold.. I.. You saved me.."

Tyrion raked his brain, but then the torch lit inside "Ah, Cullen. Yes I remember you. I see you moved up in the world."

Hawke spoke before more could be said "Just how many people in Kirkwall _do_ you know? Cullen, Bodahn, Isabella, Aveline.."

"Part of being famous my dear, surely you know the feeling." Tyrion said to her smiling. "In anycase," he continued looking back to Cullen "I asked Hawke to arrange a meeting with the Knight-Commander. Please escort us to her office."

"Uh.. right my lord. This way." Cullen said while he took the lead.

They walked to the side and up a set of stairs towards the office. On the way they recieved curious looks from everyone in the courtyard. They had all heard the proclamation Tyrion had given.

While they walked Tyrion's face smoothed into a mask of confidence and grace. Alistair called it his politics face. They reached an officedoor and Cullen opened it for them. "Here you go Commander, Champion." He said.

Once inside they met with a stoic woman with blonde hair and an impressive set of templar armor. Even old Greagoir did not have such a splendid set. The woman oozed confidence and authority.

"Ah Hawke, you arrived just on time. To what do I owe this meeting?" Meredith asked her.

Tyrion stepped forward showing off the same amount of authority as Meredith did. He extended his arm to the woman saying "I asked for lady Hawke to arrange this meeting. I am Warden Commander Tyrion Cousland."

Meredith raised an eyebrow to the man, but took his hand and shook it. Tyrion smiled and sat down in one of the chairs infront of the desk.

The Knight Commander was not pleased with this disrespect "Have a seat." She said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I just did." Tyrion replied with a smile not bothered by the sarcasm and then waved to Bethany "You too Warden." Bethany followed the command and took another seat, slightly unsure of herself. A smile and a wink from Tyrion quelled the unrest though.

Meredith was even less pleased about a mage 'having a seat' in her office. Hawke and her crew didn't know wether to laugh or not at the actions of the Warden Commander, they opted for forced silence while they stood behind the Wardens.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting such an 'esteemed' hero." Meredith asked with slight contempt once she too had sat down, behind the desk.

"I have a complaint." Was all that Tyrion said.

"A.. complaint?" Meredisth asked

Tyrion nodded to Bethany who started explaining "Five weeks ago I was on a mission for the Wardens which let me past Kirkwall. While travelling I was halted by a group of templars who identified me as a mage and demanded I join them to be brought back to the circle. I refused because I was on a mission. As a result the templars in question drained me of my mana and attempted to capture me, only to be foiled in their plans by a group of apostates they were tracking. I was kidnapped and bound my blood magic before my sister came to the rescue."

Meredith looked at Bethany "I see, and how does that lead to the Warden Commander strutting around in my office?"

Tyrion spoke up "Tell me Meredith. What does the Grey Warden crest look like?"

Meredith glared at Tyrion but relented to the question "..two griffons."

"Indeed, and would it be hard for any of your fine intelligent templars to recognize this crest and thereby recognize a Warden? Mage or no?" Tyrion asked next.

The Knight-Commander's look got even more sour. "No but.."

Tyrion interrupted with a little more force behind his voice. "Then please explain to me why _my_ Warden was not only denied passage but also restrained and taken while on an important mission."

Meredith looked out of words for a second but found her voice soon enough "If my templars deemed it so that this _mage_ had to be restrained then obviously she was doing something not within Chantry law."

Tyrion's eyes narrowed "my _Warden_ was traveling with great haste to deliver important intelligence to a Warden outpost. I don't care what your laws dictates. Warden duty stands _above_ the Chantry . It has been like that for centuries. Thanks to your templars the mission my Warden was on failed. Resulting in a group of over two hundred darkspawn now roaming the Free Marches countryside, killing good 'Andrastian' farmers and countryfolk."

"Then perhaps the Commander should have notified me of a mission around Kirkwall, so that my templars would be aware of it. They were only doing their Maker given duty." Meredith offered.

"Do not forget your station Knight-Commander." Tyrion said "I owe you nothing if it concerns _my_ duty and the duty of _my_ Wardens."

"I do not care about your duty!" Meredith now yelled "This is _my_ city and _I_ preserve the peace here. You are the one who lets apostates and the like roam my city under the pretense of being 'Wardens'"

Tyrion now looked just as mad, but it was a more cold fury. The conversation was headed into a direction he did not want it to go. "This is your city? Last I checked this city is ruled by the Viscount and protected by the city guard. You stepped out of bounds when you allowed the kidnapping of my Warden. You cannot deny that."

"Fine!" Meredith threw an arm up in the air. "I shall locate the templars in question and punish them for their actions." She added.

"Not enough. You are their Commander Meredith, there for you bear responsibility for their actions. It's part of your mandate" Tyrion smiled.

the Knight-Commander's eyes turned to slits "You wish to pin this on me now?"

"I do." Tyrion nodded "Your overzealous actions against my Warden have and will cost many lives. And this is not the first time we have been hindered by your hand. Warden Commander Stroud has an entire list of complaints from Wardens and recruits."

"And where is Commander Stroud to back this claim up?" Meredith asked.

"Roaming the countryside with a company of Wardens correcting _your_ mistake." Came the answer.

Meredith sighed "Then what does the Commander wish of me to compensate for my supposed actions?"

Tyrion leaned forward "I wish for you to be removed from office, and replaced with someone who can still recognize that Warden duty stand above _all _duty."

The room was so silent a pin could be heard falling. Cullen gasped and even Hawke was holding her breath to the proclamation, awaiting the answer of the Knight-Commander.

Meredith jumped up, slamming her hands onto the desk "Well you can forget it! I just tried to compromise with you. But I will not lay down and roll over for some upstart Warden like you. I have my duty and I will continue it." Meredith sat back down, leaned back in her chair and continuing glaring to Tyrion

For more than a minute the silence reigned once more. During this time Tyrion kept his gaze fixed on Meredith, who did not relent her glare the slightest.

In the blink of an eye Tyrion stood up and then bowed to Meredith. "Thank you for your time Knight-Commander." He said. The group looked perplexed at the actions of the Warden but did not comment.

Tyrion walked up to Hawke and added, loud enough for Meredith to hear. "Lady Hawke, would you be so kind as to escort me and my Warden to the Chantry? Perhaps the Grand Cleric _will_ see reason and adhere to my demands."

Hawke suddenly got where Tyrion was going with this. If Meredith would not stand down then he would ask Elthina to make the Knight-Commander stand down. She glanced at Meredith and saw said Knight-Commander now had a look of shock. Hawke nodded and said "Sure Commander Cousland, follow me."

The group was halfway down the stairs in the courtyard when Meredith appeared on the walkway. "Hold right there Wardens! I will not let you go and bother her Grace with this nonsense! templars, restrain them!"

templars poured out of doorway's and from around corners, helmets and all, drawing swords.

Tyrion was now in the courtyard below and turned upwards to Meredith. "You will belay that order Knight-Commander. Or come to regret it greatly" He yelled back at her.

"No! I will not have you disturb the order in this city. I am doing my duty and you will not stand in my way!"

The templars took a step forward. Hawke and her men drew weapons, so did Bethany. Varric muttered "This is insane, _she _is insane.."

Tyrion however just crossed his arms and turned towards the oncoming templars.

"I fought an Archdemon, ended a Blight and a Civil war. You bucketheads, do not think I will stay my hand for you. Attack me or those with me, and die. A useless death if you ask me."

The templars did not advance further and glanced at their comrades. They normally just dealt with sullen or crazy mages, not legends personified. Meredith was not happy with it. "Fools, he is just a man, do your duty and take them on!"

To everyones surprise it was Cullen who stepped up and faced Meredith "Knight-Commander you cannot! He is a Warden Commander. I have seen him in action. Ignoring the many lives of templars it will cost to restrain him we simply cannot do what you ask. He was right when he said he stands above Chantry law! Besides he is no mage, it does not fall within our mandate to attack him."

"But is fellow Warden is, restrain her then!" Meredith said.

Tyrion stepped infront of Bethany and drew his sword and shield. "Warden Hawke is under my command. I will not let you touch her. You will allow us to walk away or I will make sure every Warden in Thedas will be at your doorstep to get her out again."

"Do you declare _war_ on me? On the Chantry?" Meredith shrieked

"No Meredith, You are the one declaring war, on the Wardens. If you continue this foolishness, Weisshaupt will not take kindly when I report to them." Tyrion said. He raised his sword and pointed it to Meredith "So what is it going to be Knight-Commander? War?"

Then something happened that nobody saw coming. Meredith shrieked again and drew her sword. She jumped off the walkway with an inhuman leap and landed right infront of Tyrion. She swung her sword and the Warden barely had time to raise his shield.

The blow however was also inhumanly strong. The shield groaned and bent a little, not to mention Tyrion's arm. He was flung back several steps before he regained his balance.

"What the.." Tyrion said surprise but Meredith grinned like a madwoman "I will carry out my sarcred duty! I will kill you and anyone who stands in my way!"

The hilt of her sword started glowing blue and magical energy started swirling around her. She attacked Tyrion with vigor, delivering blow after blow. All Tyrion could do was dodge or block. Each hit bending his shield a little bit more.

"Hawke!" came from Varric "Meredith's hilt, its that blasted lyrium idol we took from the deeproads.

Hawke in turn looked at the sword and indeed recognized the idol, now crafted into an elegant hilt. Hawke cursed. "That's why she is so insane, the lyrium has been corrupting her for years!"

"Sister! We must help the Commander!" Bethany said as her hand suddenly filled up with fire. She shot a fireball at Meredith's back but the magic from the lyrium protected the Knight-Commander from damage.

Meredith noticed the attack though and turned to Bethany "Foolish mage, your cursed powers are no match for my holyness!" she made to stride over to the mage and attack her but a shield bash from Tyrion stopped her. "Your fight is with me!" the Warden yelled followed up by a smite.

The templar attack did penetrate Meredith's defenses and she staggered a little. "You dare to use sarced techniques upon me?!" She yelled "_Die_ you heathen!" and she continued to attack Tyrion.

Hawke had seen it all though and turned to the templars that were around them. "She is vunerable to templar attacks! Stop her!" she yelled at one of them. "We can't," came the reply of said templar "she is our Commander!"

Hawke snarled and turned to the second in command. "Cullen! Tell the templars to attack Meredith. That lyrium item in her sword has driven her insane!"

It took Cullen a little time to come up with a response, while he looked upon the fight between the Knight-Commander and the Warden Commander. It was safe to say that the Warden was formidable but that he would soon lose the strenght to withstand his boss. Meredith however looked out of this world. The lyrium magic twisting her body and face while she relentlessly attacked. Alot made sense now. The increased paranoia and questionable method's she had employed lately could now be related to this item.

Cullen made up his mind and yelled "Templars! That person is no longer our Commander. The Lyrium item she holds has corrupted her and turned her into this abomination. Do your duty and protect this city from evil!" He followed up his speech by a smite spell which staggered Meredith even more.

Meredith turned her gaze towards Cullen "You! Even my most trusted turns against me in my crusade. I will not stand for it!" she broke the attack on Tyrion and took a step to move onto Cullen. But she was suddenly stopped.

Every templar that stood in the courtyard started casting Smite and Drain spells. A relentless barrage of templar magic assaulted the Knight-Commander and she could not withstand the attacks. Smite after drain after smite hit her and then to her disbelief she saw mages backing up _her_ templars. Providing magic power for the men to continue their assault.

She growled and tried to move, but the constant bombardment locked her down. She sank to her knees and yelled in anguish.

Finally the lyrium idol could not take the beating anymore and the hilt of the sword in her hand shattered.

Meredith yelled even more now, it was a wail that rivaled the Archdemon's deathcry in Tyrion's mind. He did not hold back though. He cast one last smite on the fallen Commander and stepped in for the kill.

His sword penetrated Merediths back, inbetween her shoulderblades, and not to his surprise Hawke stood infront of the templar leader and stabbed her daggers into her chest, piercing both lungs.

Three tips of three blades stuck out of Meredith, opposite of their hilts. Suddenly the wailing stopped. Meredith gurgled before her lyrium infected body started to shine brightly and tore apart, pushing the two heros away.

After the intense light died down nothing was left but a mangled pile of body.

00000

It was a week later that at Hawke's estate Tyrion found himself eating dinner with the Champion. Alot had happened during that week. After the fighting died down he and Hawke, accompanied by Cullen, First Enchanter Orsino and a company of templars made towards the Chantry to inform the Grand Cleric of what had transpired.

The next few day's were spend recounting the day's event in official interviews. Though more like interrogations, Hawke has murmured. Messages were send to Val Royeux and Weisshaupt, aswell as Ameranthine and Denerim. The political storm that was about to come up would keep the world in its grasp for quite some time. Both Hawke and Tyrion were already told that they would probarly spend the next few month's traveling the world, dealing with what had transpired in Kirkwall.

But now Tyrion was enjoying dinner with Hawke and her crew. That was until shouting could be heard from the hallway and the dinner room door swung open with a bang.

In the doorway stood a rather pissed of Arlessa of Ameranthine. To others known as Leliana. She practically pounced Tyrion who just had enough time to stand up and catch her.

"Tyrion, my love!" Leliana exclaimed before she kissed him. "Are you alright?"

"What the hell?!" came a shout from Hawke as she eyed Tyrion with the redhead. It was Bodahn who told her "I tried to stop them Serah, but the moment I opened the door they barged in!"

From the doorway Hawke could now see more people. One she recognized as Warden Howe who she had met a year ago. She focused back on Tyrion who just finished kissing the readhead and said "I am fine Leli. Nothing bad happened."

"Nothing bad?" The Orlesian bard replied narrowing her eyes "You nearly started a war between templars, mages and Wardens. I have been busy putting out fires in the Arling all week!"

"The Arlessa is right Tyrion." Nathanial said "The world is in uproar by what happened here. King Alistair already send word that he is preparing the tonguelashing of the century for all the work you have saddled him with, when you come back."

Tyrion scoffed "Well excuse me, I never intended for this to happen. Infact my intention was to _avoid_ this situation!"

"The fault is ours Tyrion, we know we can't leave you alone for a few days without you revolutionizing the world and changing the lives of thousands of people." Nathanial said with a smirk.

"Ehhm excuse me," they were alll interrupted by Hawke "But why are you people doing this _in_ _my house_?"

The Wardens and the Arlessa glanced at the Champion, before shrugging and continuing on with their discussion.

Hawke fumed and was about to draw weapons but she was stopped by Bethany who placed a hand on her shoulder "The're always like this sister, you should see them going at it in Vigil's Keep. Just let it rest." The Warden mage said with a smile.

Hawke huffed at her sister, releasing the hilts of her still sheathed daggers.

Bethany laughed. "Well atleast my family visit was eventful don't you think?"

00000

Wow, 25 pages in MS word. A much larger one-shot than I anticipated. But the words just kept flowing! I couldn't stop! I hope you enjoyed the story, leave a review if you did. I might write some more stuff in the Dragon Age universe but for now this will be my only piece.

Loretwister out.


End file.
